It is a well known fact that there are various types and sizes of chamfering machine tools currently on the market; for example, there are expensive and complex machines the structures of which allow the installation of a frame, on which the wood or steel template is fixed, which faithfully reproduces the desired shape. Beside being costly and taking up a lot of floor space, these machines also entail a lot of hard work for the construction of the necessary templates.
Smaller machines, also on the market, have been created, but these do not guarantee the execution of a perfect job.
Their major shortcoming is that, not being provided with a template of the desired shape, work is accomplished simply by the machine tool's travel end. This does not always allow the desired degree of perfection.